Branding, or theming, is the ability to adapt an application to a desired visual look and/or operation. For example, a company's web application style guide may require that all internal/external webpages associated with company web-based applications use a particular color and menu style. This ensures, among other things, recognition and familiarly among users of the web-based applications. However, web-based applications are generally designed to be offered to and for use by multiple customers and are not generally designed with future style-guide-required theming changes as a consideration. As a result, later-required theming changes require time consuming and expensive software development/modification and/or testing of software artifacts at multiple architectural levels to ensure consistency and proper functionality. The necessary software development/testing increases a total cost of ownership for web-based applications and can result in the abandonment a re-theming effort and/or the use of a different web-application.